The Drive
by A Pyro's Rage
Summary: Lance makes time for himself to settle his mind, and to figure out his feelings for Kitty. {CHAPTER 2 IS UP} [COMPLETE]
1. The Drive

This is my first serious song-fic. It's to the song "Running Away" by Hoobastank.

Please Review! Enjoy.

_________________________________________________________

A Jeep drove down the dark highway. A hand reached up to adjust the rear view mirror, but stopped and pulled down a photo. He kept that picture there everyday since the battle with Apocalypse, he could have lost her on that day. And almost did. He looked at it, while still keeping his eyes on the road; he began to reminisce about their "relationship."

__

- I don't want you 

- To give it all up

- Leave your old life collecting dust

First impressions are key, but if that was the case than their relationship was damned from the start. Well maybe "damned" is an understatement, he in fact he almost killed Kitty and her parents. 

__

- And I don't want you 

- To feel sorry for me

- You never gave us a chance to be

The thing was that she really never gave him a chance, or maybe he never gave her the chance. The chance to see the real Lance. The devoted Lance. The kind Lance. The Lance that ever since he has been alone, orphaned, no one had seen. 

__

- And I don't need you

When he pushed her away, he was the one who always came back to her. 

__

- To be by my side

__

- To tell me that everything's all right 

Was she just toying with him, with his emotions, when she said that she couldn't see him again? 

__

- I just wanted you

- To tell me the truth

Why couldn't she see him? Was it because she was ashamed? Or did she really have no compassionate feelings towards him.

__

- You know I'd do that for you

He needed answers. Answers she was not willing to give, but only she could.

__

- So why are you running away?

-Why are you running away?

- Because I did enough 

- To show you that I 

- Was willing to give and sacrifice

He even join the X-Men to get close to her, he thought it could work. When he had perfect chance to show his feelings, he did not. Maybe it was because pretty much the entire mansion was against their…Love?

__

- And I was the one 

Love? Love. Sure, anyone could say it but who meant it? In his experiences, "love" was just a term for candies and hearts and cupid junk, or people who want something and eventually stab you in the back. 

__

- Who was lifting you up

- When you thought your life had had enough

He tried his best to show her his feelings.

__

- But when I get close 

But how clear can someone be to another, if they themselves do not know?

__

- You turn away 

- There's nothing that I can do or say

Perhaps he should be the one to answer her questions and tell her the truth. Maybe he was the one who was afraid. Maybe he was the one running away.

__

- And now I need you to tell me the truth

- You know I'd do that for you

Could he tell her the truth? Could he shake the macho-man-loner act and let someone in for once?

__

- So why are you running away?

-Why are you running away?

Was he the one keeping them apart?

__

- Is it me?

Or were her standards too high for him to ever dream of reaching? 

__

- Is it you?

The rain poured down from the heavens, soaking him in his topless vehicle. 

__

- Nothing that

- I can do

__

- To make you

- Change your mind.

The rain was soothing. 

__

- Is it me?

He had to see her, soon.

__

- Is it you?

He hoped she would feel the same.

__

- Nothing that

He knew now, the odd feeling he had when she was near could only be… 

__

- I can do

Love. He loved her; he had never been able to say that about anybody since his parents passed away. 

__

- To make you

He realized that…everything in his life, everything that mattered and was precious to him, revolved around Kitty. 

__

- Change your mind.

- Is it me?

- Is it you?

He had the courage to tell her how he truly felt.

__

- Nothing that

He had to see her…tonight…now.

__

- I can do

- To make you

He pulled a sharp u-turn, which triggered a tire to blow out.

__

- Change your mind

The Jeeps remaining tires skid, almost taking him of the road…

__

- So why are you running away?

…He struggled to regain control… 

__

-Why are you running away? [_What is it I have to say…_]

…The tires went onto the unpaved dirt… 

__

- So why are you running away? [To_ make you admit you're afraid?_]

…He lost control, it started to flip… 

__

-Why are you running away?

…The Jeep hit a trench with a bone jarring impact; Lance was tossed around like a rag doll against the cold metal and glass interior. It rolled over several times, glass shattering, metal bending and scraping against the rocks and plants on the hard ground. Upside-down, the vehicle came to rest. Glass scattered across the dark shadowy terrain. Engine smoking from the crushed hood of the limp vehicle. The picture of Kitty was still there. Still in Lance's lifeless hand. Blood and raindrops smeared across it. His body lay there, not moving barely breathing; the rain would no longer have to mask his tears. 

_________________________________________________________

Please review and please be kind this is my first real song-fic.


	2. The Aftermath

Thank you all, those reviews really meant a lot to me.

****

I would like to thank:

(Valley-Gurl101

oldprydefan

jenny schildgen

Goofn1 

Officially*Obsessed*with*Pyro)

This chapter is to **_"I'm Lost Without You" _**by Blink 182 

Please review.

* * *

She received a phone call from Pietro, Lance had been badly injured, the doctors weren't sure if he'd make it through the night. He offered to give her a ride to the hospital. At first she wasn't sure could handle the seeing him lying there. Lying in his bed, dying before her very eyes, but she knew that he would do it for her. Every day she had the chance to tell him how she felt, but she did not, now she regretted every day she had not. As long as he stood a chance to survive, he was alive and he could still feel. She had to be with him. 

She covered her mouth in shock as she entered his hospital room. Though he was three feet from her he looked so distant. 

__

-I swear that I can go on forever again  


The one person who was always there standing as tall as a redwood. Tears 

began to trickle down her cheek.

__

-Please let me know that my one bad day will end  


The one person who would've waited for her forever was…lying there, motionless. She could barely stand, her legs almost gave out. She staggered towards the chair at Lance's bedside, and sat. She stared at his face. He was still as handsome as ever, even with the abrasions and bandages. She began to bawl as she ran her hand through his hair. 

__

-I will go down as your lover, your friend

__

-Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin 

She knew that he was always trying to change to fit her idea of the perfect boyfriend. He would shave his head bald if she asked him to. She giggled at the though of him with no hair, but her laughter just brought more tears.

__

-Are you afraid of being alone?

-Cause I am, I'm lost without you**  
**

Was he going to die while she sat there watching? This she did not know.

__

-Are you afraid of leaving tonight?

He had always been there when she needed him, but she didn't see it. Why couldn't she see it?

__

-Cause I am, I'm lost without you  


She knew it was because she had always worried about what everyone else thought.

****

  
_-I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
_

She remembered one specific time when they went out for ice cream. She recalled worrying about what the person in the booth next to them, whom she'd never even met before, thought of her being there with him. She was stifled by her shallowness. She would always neglect how Lance made her feel. 

__

-I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  


He made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. He never look at another woman when they were together, he was loyal to her always. 

__

-Where are you now? 

-I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming**  
**

He always tried to show her that his feelings were genuine, but her stubbornness pushed him farther…farther away from her. And no matter how hard he would try to hang on she would always let him go.She thought by letting him into her "good girl" life would cause a downward spiral and leave her life in shambles. Though she knew…she knew, deep down inside, she knew it wouldn't.

__

-And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this

She realized that each and every time he took her back… **  
**

__

-Are you afraid of being alone?

And she turned around and leave him…it hurt him.

__

-Cause I am, I'm lost without you  


No hurt was putting it too gently. What she had done was ripped out his heart and then poured salt into the open wound. 

__

-Are you afraid of leaving tonight?  


She couldn't comprehend why she had ever let this boy…this man go through everything he did. She could never forgive herself if…if he…she couldn't even bare to think of it. 

__

-Cause I am, I'm lost without you  


She grabbed his cold hand and kissed it. She rested her head on his bed, crying herself to sleep. Even in her sleep she pleaded for him to stay, she need him. 

****

  
_-Are you afraid of being alone?_

-Cause I am, I'm lost without you

She was awakened by rays of sunlight. It shown through the window into the room lighting it to almost a glow. 

__

-Are you afraid of leaving tonight?

There was a blanket covering her; one of the nurses had probably put it on her while she slept. She squeezed her hand expecting to feel Lance's…she did not. Her head shot up, to confirm what she could only have hoped to be false. The sheets were not there; the bed was empty.

__

-Cause I am, I'm lost without you  


No it…couldn't end like this. She wad so many things she wanted to say. So many things she needed to say. Her heart sank. Tears poured from her blood shot eyes, as if they had been dammed up anticipating that very moment. 

__

-Are you afraid of being alone?

He was gone…forever, she had lost him just as she realized what he meant to her. She hated herself why didn't she say anything when it was possible. She held her head in her hands sobbing uncontrollably.

__

-Cause I am, I'm lost without you

She jumped up out of her seat. She could have sworn she had heard Lance outside of the room. She bolted out the door… 

__

-Are you afraid of leaving tonight?

*squeak* She stood in the doorway of the next room…it was…it was…it was only in her head. *squeak* It was just someone who sounded like him...he was gone. *squeak* *squeak* She started to cry harder.

__

-Cause I am, I'm lost without you  


*squeak* She loved him. The only man she ever loved and she never told him. Now she would never be able to. She hated his nickname for her, but what she wouldn't give to hear him call her "Pretty Kitty" once more. She would never again be able to see that goofy grin he got when she was near him. Never again could she…love another. 

****

  
_-I'm lost without you_

"Ms. Pryde?" She heard the doctor call behind her.

"What?!" She snapped, not bothering to turn and see the face of the man who let her love die.

"Hey Kit-Kat." A voice called faintly.

She could feel the hairs on the back of the neck raise. She turned to see the doctor…pushing Lance in a wheelchair. She began to cry harder then ever. "Lance!" She screamed, running over and almost tackled him in his seat. 

"Ouch Kitty!" He said holding his bandaged ribs, "Kitty...I love you."

"I love you too."

They held each other close, each whispering apologies into the others ear. They didn't care about anything else at that moment, only that they were together.

__

-I'm lost without you

* * *

This is most likely the finale of this fic, I don't want to end it but it's probably for the best. I wouldn't want it to lose it's quality. But I do have plans for more song-fics, so please keep an eye out. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
